A Disastrous New Beginning
by ILoveBatman
Summary: When Bella witnesses her two children and mother die by her husband she comes back to Forks, only to realize that her brother Emmett has gone missing, 100 years later she meets him again. Only this time he has no idea who she is, and all she has are her diaries and a few scrapbooks of pictures.
1. Packing For Forks

A Disastrous New Beginning

CHAPTER ONE

This is not how I had planned my life to pan out. From day-to-day, moment to moment, sometimes I just cannot believe my luck. But I am still grateful, for I am still alive. However there are days I wish I were not. If I had just left a bit earlier..

When my father had asked if I wanted to come back home for the holidays and maybe stay longer, I had jumped at the chance. However, my friends could not see why I would wanna move from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to drowned down, rainy Forks, Washington.

Although what had happened is quite dreadful, and I got told many times that if it were anyone else that they would have committed a un likely sin. Although I didn't care, honestly. Nothing would ever bring my family back. And how I had missed each one of them. From time to time, I get the occasional threat. Because some people just couldn't seem to think after going through such a disaster how anyone could be okay afterwards.

But I was, I struggled. tremendously, but I was still here.

The best part about moving, was starting over. Nobody would even recognize me, except of course for being the Chief of Police' daughter. And of course I couldn't forget my loving brother,how I missed him. I remembered when we were very young, the memories. They were just endless, it seemed. But they were, especially the one where he couldn't make it to any of the funerals, or the awakes, or even the memorial services.

I was still beyond pissed at him. I just couldn't figure out what the hell his problem was. It's not like he was a teenager anymore, he had matured.

But I would soon discover I was wrong. I had been very, very wrong. Yet, I would soon find out the real problem.

Even if I died trying.


	2. What Has To Be Done

A Disastrous New Beginning

CHAPTER TWO

The journey was quite difficult. But after I had finally made up my mind to just ship most of the stuff over to Washington, I was good to go.

The plane ride had been long but not as bad as I was thinking it'd be.

"Bella! Over here!" I looked over at my father, and smiled. then I ran over to him. It was nice. Being around family again, I mean.

"So, is Emmett too good to come and see his sister once again?" I looked up at my father and noticed him grimacing. And almost disappointed. I knew then something bad might have happened. but why was i not told of these changes? Is that why he didn't come to the funerals? is that why he couldn't even say 'Sorry for your loss'? is that why i have barely heard from him? I was only 15 for crises sake'! how could i be loosing so many people in such a short period?! its only been a month since I've been through Four funerals, Four awakes, and four memorial services.! all for the same four people.

"Bella! Bella, sweet heart calm down. Lets get home first and ill tell you all about it." I looked at my father then, in that moment, I could see all his worry lines. How he had felt. And I saw sympathy. He knew as well as iI sympathy did not get you far in today's world. But he was looking as if he knew how hard I would take it. Another tragedy.

I got into the car, I didn't want to hear about it just yet. I think my father had caught onto that.

The year was 1918, and I thought I had gone through enough. But I knew that I would find Emmett, in that moment, I would do whatever it had entailed.

Right now I also knew that no matter what Charlie told me that I had to call a couple of my friends, a couple of un-natural friends. Supernatural to be exact.


	3. The Beginning of A Tragedy

A Disastrous New Beginning

CHAPTER THREE

We had arrived at Charlies house not long after. It looked, for the most part, great. and hadn't changed a bit since I last remember coming here. He had given me time to unpack and to come down when I was ready but I wasn't going to come back down anytime soon. I picked up my skirt and walked up the steps. Remembering exactly where my, our, room had been.

I grabbed all the scrap paper I had and set it on my desk, pulling my chair out, sitting down. I had heard stories and something just told me that I should do this. I started at the most recent and started backwards. My packages wouldn't arrive for another few weeks, until those boxes arrived at my door step, I was not leaving. All the more time to get my stuff all together.

Eventually it had gotten late, and I could barely even see what I had written, even with the lamp. I went into the bathroom noticing how large the bathroom was itself. I walked down the stairs to get a bucket of water from the well we had just behind the house, when I had an idea. If I was really going to go through with all of this, I had to mail them a letter. Though knowing that they both were still in what they had called the 'Newborn Wars', they probably wouldn't receive the letter soon.

Soon, the bath I had filled water into, was full. I took off my dress, then my corset, and all of my under garments. With that I slipped into the tub.

"Bells! looky over here! I found a dead worm." A younger Isabella Swan had looked up from what she was doing in her pile of dirt and looked over at her brother. Grimacing she looked back. Isabella hadn't liked creepy crawly insects. And it seemed everyone in the world had known to it.

An older gentlemen had been seen across the road, eyeing the children with quite a had alarmed their mother, Renée.

"Isabella, Emmett. I would appreciate it if the both of you went into the house." Both children looked at their mother with worry. Neither of them have ever seen their mother in such a state as she was none the less, both children obeyed their mother.

Staring at the wall a head of me, I had realized then and there that he had even been staring and plotting from the wipe age of when she was five. Ten years later, and she had nothing. Except for the fact that she had killed the man who had put this depression above her. And her friends had helped cover the incident up.

Bella even let them drain him of his blood, because that was the only thing to drain him of. He had no feelings, anyone that could do that to a family, could not have feelings.


	4. The Letter

A Disastrous New Beginning

CHAPTER FOUR

Its been a couple of weeks since the first night I came here, all my stuff was beginning to just get here. I made it clear to Charlie that I didn't want to know what exactly happened to my brother. I didn't tell my father, but I didn't want to know because I would have him tell me himself.

I deserved that much.

It was late afternoon, and I had made up my mind to write the letter I've put off for some time now. I just couldn't believe this would be happening. I have written all of my memories and I would be writing down everything that would happen from time to time.

Dear Charlotte and Peter,

I realize that you might not be getting this said letter soon, but I hope you do.

I have come in front of some more depression. And I keep on remembering that day, when you saved me from that terrible man. I thank the both of you very strongly. You have no idea how greatly I am thankful to the both of you.

But I have just one more request, with no questions asked.

I am on a quest and to do that fully, I need to become one of you. To be changed into a bile monster with no soul, I need to become a vampire. You can leave after you've bitten me. I have everything written in my books, all of my memories. I even have a small scrapbook with some pictures I had lying around.

I need your help. Please come here and help me, I will forever be in debt to you.

Thank you.

Yours Truly,

Isabella Swan

I sealed the envelope, writing urgent on the front, sending it away with the mail man. I could only hope that they would come for me .

I knew doing this would not be easy for them, but I hoped they would. The safety of my brother depended on it. I just needed to see my brother one more time, maybe say goodbye. Then i would turn myself over to higher authority. I just needed the chance to see my brother one more time.


	5. Bella's Awakening

A Disastrous New Beginning

CHAPTER FIVE

All I could concentrate on was the burning. The aching. My heart thumping.

It's Been a couple of days, maybe. My time is all cramped now. As if I just don't have it in me to care at all, these days.

I can't remember anything these days.I don't even know if I have anything worth remembering.

Dark hair and blue eyes.

Suddenly, the burning pain was back. And any wish I had at remembering who that was, drowned within the pain. It felt like I was being burned at the stake, then the fire would stop. Only for it to start-up again, but not before feeling as if I was in a pile of ice.

It was pure torture.

I hated it.

It couldn't end soon enough, I just wish to die. Die and never come back.

Although I knew that would never happen, with my luck.

I could feel the humming of my heart, as it got closer and closer to its own destruction. I felt it getting stronger and stronger against my rip cage, til I could hear it. I could feel my whole body vibrating with the humming and thumping of my heart. I could feel that once again, I was being thrown into the lava filled volcano.

Of course, because what else would volcanoes be made of?

The vibrating of my body seemed to grow and grow, until one last thump was heard, and felt. Then I felt nothing. No thumping, no humming. I wasn't even breathing.

I could how ever feel that I was not alone.

Before I could even realize it, I was backed against a wall in the farthest corner that I could find. I was crouched into, what looked like a defense crouch.

I looked around the room. Whomever it belonged to, it was beautiful. All the walls were white, there were dressers and curtains over the windows.

I heard someone move in front of me, a tribal noise coming from my stomach, intensifying through my chest and erupted from my mouth, put them at shock. Which only seemed to anger me more, the ceiling erupted in flames.

Which had shocked everyone in the room. Before anyone of the strangers could utter a word, I was looking at a house, instead of looking from it.

"I'm sorry if we have angered you, but please. Just listen." To say the least, I was shocked. Their voice, it was so beautiful. I finally did, after trying to charge at them.

There was a guy named Peter and a women named Charlotte. The guy stood very tall, muscular and confident. He had long blonde hair, that came to his shoulders. His eyes were red, his eye brows were low and he had very broad shoulders. For some odd reason, I had an instant liking to him. Considering all of his scars showed that I shouldn't have made the choice I had.

Next came the women. She was introduced as Charlotte, Peters wife. She was very beautiful. But I was not envious, after all, everyone looked different for a reason. And what happens to us in our lives, makes us change. If it be for the worst, or for the better.

She was maybe Five foot tall, had very long blonde hair. It seemed that just like her husband, had red eyes, as well. Her face showed that she was a very caring person, but if she had the right motivation then she would show you of another side of her.

I instantly took a liking to her, too. I don't know why I had, but right here just felt like home. I might not have had been that old, but I realized that no matter how far I went, my home would always be right here.


	6. New House, New Town, Same Woman

A Disastrous New Beginning

CHAPTER SIX

It seemed that it has only been a couple of years since I woke up to find Charlotte and Peter staring at me. But in reality it's been 94 years. The year is 2006, i have watched for nearly a century how much the world has changed around me. I had barely even registered how much it had slowly changed until I went out to shop. It's pathetic really.

I'll never change. Or age, with everyone else. I'll stay how I am,and watch the world burn. Of course if I don't get angered too easily.

I realized how badly Charlotte and Peter want to travel the world, once again. After I had changed, I told them to go right ahead. But they decided to stay around for a little while longer to see that I would be okay by myself.

And what do you know, I'm just fine.

I miss them dearly, they are the only family I can remember. But I'll be just fine, I have been. Also doesn't hurt that I like to shop more that I can handle being around humans and all.

I wonder what I was like in my human days, Peter and Charlotte told me that I had written a lot of my memories when I made my mind up to tell it's the same as remembering. From what I have read though, I had a pretty good life.

Although, I shouldn't be complaining. A lot of vampires envy me because I have all my memories written down. Most vampires hadn't had the chance, or the time, to do it. Some Vampires, greatly old ones at that, hadn't had the materials to do that.

The brother I have written about, I would love to meet. I felt such love for him. I felt happy and content with him. I knew that in my human years, I had looked up to him. I read that he wasn't married or he hadn't had children. It's not that he did not want to, I guess he just had not found the right women. Wherever he had ended up, I hoped he found the woman of his dreams.

I hope that when he passed on, he did so happily.

My human self had been naïve to think I could find her brother, my brother.

I looked around my house, and realized I still haven't decorated or anything.

I just got a house in California, when I told this to Charlotte she cracked up. Then when Peter walked in, she started up harder. Honestly, I hadn't thought it was that funny. After all, she is the one that lives in Texas.

As I got up I decided to get my laptop and buy a few objects online. Being alive for so long, had its rewards.

I started with paint, then furniture and thinking to myself I thought I should probably buy a car.

Later that day, I was pulling in my drive way with a teal bug. I often liked the smaller cars. I hadn't an idea why, but I just did. Maybe it had something to do with that I wasn't all that big either.

After all, at being almost five foot and one inches.

I finally painted all of my house, the outside and all the walls inside of the house. I thought I was doing pretty good. This is the first house that I am living in by myself. I was dating one of the Volturi Guard, but after Caius had found his mate, I left.

The action itself angered Aro beyond comprehension.

When they made me too mad, the evil twins erupted in flames. They re still covering the accident up. They knew if they even came near to anyone I care about, Alec and Jane wouldn't be the only accident that they'd have to cover up.

However, they are still trying to plot how to end me. Which to me was beyond hilarious.

Before I heard the knock on the door, I heard them out side. Humans. Must be my furniture. Then I looked at the clock and realized that I had let a week pass with all of this thinking. I hadn't realized how deep I'd get into my thought. Your own mind is the most dangerous place you can ever allow your self access.

"Hello, yes right this way." I answered the un asked questions after I had opened the door for the new human. After all the furniture was in I looked around the house and knew I'd stay here for a while. I love how the place is already starting to come together.

I realized with a smile that, I had room for a companion.

I need to find someone to spend my life of forever with, being alone was starting to become a drag.


End file.
